


All I Ask

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Melancholy, Sadness, Sex, Sexual conduct, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: If this is my last night with you, hold me like I am more than just a friend
Relationships: The Doctor/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 4





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> All I Ask - Adele

The Doctor knew the end was coming. There wasn’t a good outcome here. It had been the same all of the Doctor’s life. Being a timelord wasn’t always easy and he had had more companions than he had had hot dinners. Their human lives were so short and yet so complicated it was hard for the Doctor to keep them around for long. Though he wanted to so much. He often wished he could change them. Make their fragile bodies safer. Make them able to go without ageing. Save them from humanity itself.

The most recent person he wished to save was Y/N. She was his newest companion. He had picked her up a couple of years ago in north London. She was spunky & outgoing yet sadder than most. He had offered her an escape and she had taken it with both hands. It had been two years of bliss. In the start, it had just been a friendship but as time went on the Doctor could feel his hearts loving her more than he had planned. He loved her. He adored her. Everything he did was to make her happy.

And now he couldn’t do that any longer. The more he tried to keep her out of harm’s way the more he seemed to make it worse. He put her in danger just by loving her and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to get her killed. He didn’t want to lose her. But if not having her around kept her safe it was a choice he had to make.

He was sitting staring at the TARDIS console lost in his thoughts when she came in from the outside.

‘It’s freezing out there,’ she said as she came in, I thought you said it was summer on this planet now.’ ‘It is,’ he said purging his thoughts from his head for a moment. He jumped up from the seat he was sitting on and started hitting buttons on the console which made her whir to life, ‘but it’s just that summer on this planet is sort of the opposite to earth. It’s to do with the diamond clouds in the atmosphere they keep everything cold by reflecting out the heat-‘ ‘I don’t need a geography lesson,’ Y/N chuckled as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She was shorter than him so her cheek pressed into his back just below his shoulder blades whilst her arms encircled his waist as he rested against the sill of the console. ‘It’s science and you asked,’ he quipped but she wasn’t listening to him he could tell. She had closed her eyes and was listening to the steady thump of his heartbeats and the hum of his voice in his chest.

‘Why don’t we go somewhere else then?’ He said and he felt her nod into his back. He smiled and started moving whilst she pulled back off of him so he could work. With a few taps and a few pulls of levers, the TARDIS rumbled to life and transported them to their next destination.

They landed with a thud and the Doctor turned around and looked at Y/N who was now sitting down on the chair he had vacated.

‘Where are we?’ She said. ‘Why don’t you go out and see?’ He said and she shook her head, ‘What?’ ‘I’m still too cold,’ she whined. ‘You’ll warm-up,’ he said. ‘Yeah you’re right,’ she said standing up from the chair and sidling up to him. Her hands ran down his chest and she looked up at him with sultry eyes. He felt a warmth growing in his stomach. ‘Y/N,’ he said in a breathy sigh as she leant up and kissed down his neck, nipping occasionally. ‘C’mon,’ she whispered as her hand fiddled with the button on his pants.

Her mouth met his and he kissed her back with force as he flipped them meaning she was pushed up against the console. His hands trailed down her body down to cup her bum before he yanked her up onto the console. There was a frantic air to their movements now. He kissed her what felt like all over, each time an item of clothing came off he kissed where it had left her soft skin. Her hands were just as rapid, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and helping him to get them out of the way.

Pretty soon they were down to the bare essentials of clothing and he was standing to attention teasing at her entrance which was slickened with her juices.

‘Ready?’ he asked and she nodded and said, ‘yeah but make it quick I don’t know what’s stabbing me in the back but it’s not comfortable.’

He chuckled and pushed in. Her walls were tight and warm against him and each thrust felt like a step towards heaven for both of them. As his speed grew she started bearing down towards him. She grabbed his hands and held them to her breasts letting him pinch her nipples which made her moan.

‘Doctor,’ she sighed in pleasure which spurred him on. Though as the fire in his belly grew so did the pit. He felt as though he needed to savour this moment, take it all in as if every moment they had together was now a countdown. Noticing a falter in his rhythm she said, ‘what, what is it? What’s wrong?’ ‘Nothing,’ he lied before leaning down to kiss her neck. She moaned in appreciation though he was doing it more to hide his face from her as he knew she would sense something was off if she could see his expression.

‘Doctor,’ she panted,’ keep going.’

With a few more strokes she was trembling around him, squealing with pleasure as her legs locked him around him. He kept going for a minute or so before he came. As they came down from their highs the Doctor pulled out and grabbed his shirt that had landed beside them on the console to clean them up. He pulled Y/N into a sitting position and then held her against him for a moment. Their breathing was heavy against one another’s necks but neither of them cared. The Doctor hugged her close to him and smiled as she stroked the back of his neck. They stayed there until the air got too cool for them to be comfortable and they were forced to dart into the other room for more clothes. Once cleaned up properly and fully dressed they came back into the console room.

Y/N sat back on the chairs whilst the Doctor fiddled with the control panel, correcting whatever buttons they had pressed in the heat of the moment.

They were quiet for a moment before Y/N spoke up. Her gaze was on her nails picking at the them so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eye when he turned around at the sound of her voice.

‘I know what you’re worried about,’ she said. ‘Y/N-‘ the Doctor sighed but she interrupted. ‘You don’t have to worry okay? Whatever time is the last it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay,’ she said. Then she looked up and caught his eye. He was looking at her sadly but she continued as if that tiny conversation hadn’t just happened. She smoothed out her top and smiled at him before saying, ‘I need to go grab something from the bedroom. I’ll be back in a second. Take us somewhere warm okay.’

And with that she left the console room leaving the Doctor look after her with a sad gaze. Then he turned around, ‘Just one more trip won’t hurt,’ he said and then he forced the TARDIS to life and punched in the coordinates for somewhere hot as per her request.

**_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_ ** **_I_ ** **_t_ ** **_matters how this ends_ ** **_'_ ** **_C_ ** **_ause what if I never love again?_ **


End file.
